Deception
by maddy midnight
Summary: Lenalee is acting strange. Something is obviously wrong with her, but Lavi is starting to find it very hard to care. How did he get into this mess? LavixLenalee & Suprise pairing.


**Deception**

Lavi opened his eye before immediately closing it again. It was so bright. Wait... why was it so bright? His room had curtains. He shut them every night. Frowning, Lavi opened his eye again, blinking as it adjusted to the light.

'Well that explains a lot.' The light was coming through the huge windows of the library.

Sitting up straight, he rubbed the side of his face. Why the hell was he in the library? He looked down and found he had been resting on a book. A history book. That would explain why he had been asleep. The books Panda gave him could be so boring.

He stood up, stretching his arms until he heard a satisfying pop. That's better.

"I need food," Lavi whined, putting his hands on his gurgling stomach."I'll finish reading later."

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Lavi patted his stomach as he walked into his room.

"Ahh, much better," Lavi muttered, lying back on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment before closing his eye. 'I can finish reading later,' he thought, lazily.

As he was dozing off, he was sure he heard his door open and close. "Hello?" Lavi queried opening his eye.

"Lenalee?"

Lenalee was standing at his door, her back turned towards him, hand still poised over the doorknob. She turned to face him, lips turned down in a distasteful frown. She gave a small sigh before launching herself at him.

He didn't get any warning. One moment she was at the door, the next...

He could feel her lips pressed roughly against his, her legs clenched tightly around his waist, her chest pressed against his.

He couldn't think of anything else. He lifted his head up off his pillow, trying to get closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her small waist enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms.

He felt the brush of her fingers on his side, lower, lower...

"What the hell!" he yelled, pushing her away and jumping off the bed.

She just smirked, getting up and taking a step towards him.

"What are you doing?" he took a step away, feeling his back hit the wall. He looked around the room for an explanation. What was wrong with her? This was _Lenalee. _Lenalee didn't act like this.

She just grinned, slinking forward until she was pressed up against him.

"What is up with you? You shouldn't be doing this..." he trailed off. It was too hard to concentrate with her finger tips trailing lightly along his chest and neck.

She stood up on her tip-toes and brought her mouth to his ear. "You don't seem to mind," she whispered, slowly undoing the buttons on his jacket.

Lavi clenched his teeth shut, turning his head away. She smiled, licking his ear. He shivered, squeezing his eyes shut. He knew there was something wrong with her, he really did. But she was making it really difficult for him to care.

Then she bit his ear. That was all he could take. His resolve snapped. Grabbing her waist he spun them around, crashing his lips against hers, successfully pinning her against the wall.

He thought he felt her smirk, but it was gone almost instantly so he ignored it. It was hard to focus on anything at the moment.

GgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGg

"Lavi? Are you okay?" Lenalee asked, opening his door, "I tried knocking, but you didn't answer, and then I heard a crash."

Receiving no answer she walked in. "Lavi? Lavi, where are y..." She gasped, "Oh... Oh... I'm so sorry... I... I... I shouldn't have walked in. I should have waited. It was rude of ..."

"Lenalee?!" Lavi turned to face her, before looking back at the girl in front of him. "What's going on?!" he yelled, backing away from 'Lenalee'.

"OH MY GOD!" Lenalee shrieked as she saw the other Lenalee.

'Lenalee' smirked, "Oh Lavi, why are you getting shy now. We were having such a good time."

"I... I..." Lavi stared between the two Lenalees, unable to form coherent thoughts, let alone words.

"Lavi, what's going on?" Lenalee stepped forward, laying her hand on his arm.

"Err..."

It was 'Lenalee' who answered the question. Her skin darkened, warm purple eyes turning golden and cold. A row of cross shaped scars fell in line across her forehead. Lenalee's eyes narrowed.

"Noah!" She activated her dark boots, moving to stand in front of Lavi.

Lavi, snapping out of his daze, drew his hammer. Baring it threateningly, he took a step forward.

"What are you doing here?" he attempted to growl, but it came out as more of a squeak.

"I'd have thought it was quite clear what I was _doing _here." She looked Lavi in the eye, licking her lower lip.

Lavi blushed, brandishing the hammer. He opened and closed his mouth a few times but couldn't form words.

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "How did you get in?" She turned her full attention to Lulubell.

"Why the front door of course. Pitiful security for the 'protectors' of humanity."

Lenalee ground her teeth together and glared at the Noah. "It doesn't matter what you're here for, just leave before we make you."

Lulubell sneered, "Only because you asked me so nicely." Slowly her form shrunk until she was just a small black cat. The feline hissed at them, baring sharp fangs, then leaping gracefully out the window.

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments before Lavi moved to put on his jacket. He stood facing the wall unable to look her in the eye.

"Look, Lenalee I-"

"Lavi don't. Just don't. I don't know what happened, and at this point I don't want to. So don't try to explain. For now just..."

"Just what? I swear I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"Just don't tell my brother."

Lavi burst out laughing, he couldn't help it. And obviously she couldn't either, because a moment later she had joined him.

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk

Lenalee walked into the cafeteria. Scanning the tables, she smirked upon seeing Kanda _alone _in the back corner.

Walking over she sat beside him, laying a small hand on his arm.


End file.
